Never forget
by vordella
Summary: Promises were never meant to be broken. "How did I forget?" Songfic one-shot Human names used.


"Hey Ice!" Iceland looked up from the book he was reading to face the Dane. "What could you possibly want Denmark?" "What's with the attitude Ice? I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come with the rest of us and get some ice cream." "Ice cream? How childish." Iceland scoffed. "So is that a yes or a no?" " get out." Sighing, Denmark left the room. "Bye Ice!" "Whatever."

As soon as Iceland left the room, he put down his book. Seeing that no one else was here, he sighed and got up._ Now that I'm alone I guess I can go look at it,_ the Icelandic thought to himself as he started to look through his bookshelf. After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out a big dusty book. "Here it is." Iceland sat down and started to look through the book. Every page was filled of little things like dead flowers and snippets of other things. Then he finally got to the last page with a picture on it.

It wasn't really a photo but a very simple drawing of two kids. One was a girl with pigtails in a pretty dress while the other one bore a strong resemblance to Iceland. The two kids seemed to be holding hands in a forest of some sort and was crudely drawn.

"Ice…are you ok?" Iceland spun around; unaware that someone had been watching him. Standing in front of him was a very concerned blonde with unmistakable violet eyes. "Finland? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others? They aren't here are they?" Finland shook his head. "No. I told them to go ahead without me and that I would catch up with them later. Are you ok Iceland?" "Yes I'm fine. N-now go on with the others before Sve starts to worry." "But you're not ok! How can you say that while you're crying?" Iceland put a hand to his face and sure enough there were tears streaming down his cheeks. _How did I not notice that I was crying?_ Iceland thought to himself. "I just have something in my eyes ok? This book is really dusty so you don't have to be concerned about me." "But Iceland I-"Iceland waited for Finland to finish what he was saying but realized that he stopped. "I what?" No reply. It was then that he noticed that Finland was looking down. Iceland did the same and saw what he stopped Finland. The picture.

"What's that ice?" Finland asked pointing at the picture."Um…it's just a picture…a friend of mine made long ago…."

_Do you remember when we were little? We were playing in the park…._

**_"Hey Emil!" Iceland turned around to see his friend running to him. "Oh hello." The little girl smiled. He never learned her name but he didn't think it was important. As long as they were friends it didn't matter. "Emil let's go play!" "Sure."_**

_And you asked me "what happens when you die?"_

**_"Why would you want to know that?" Asked Iceland a little surprised at the question. "I'm really curious and you're so smart on like everything so I thought I'd ask you." The little girl looked up at him and gave him a big toothy grin. Iceland thought about it, than told her what he thought._**

_I said you forget everything. Everything._

**_The little girl lost her smile at his response. "I-is that not what you wanted to hear?" The little girl shook her head. Then she looked back at him with an unreadable expression._**

_"Even you?" You asked. Yes even me._

**_"Emil….I don't want to die." Iceland gave her a sad smile. "Of course you don't. I don't think anyone wants to." "But Emil…..if I die….I'm going to forget. And I don't want to forget." Suddenly the little girl burst into tears. "I don't want forget my mommy and daddy! I don't want to forget my big brother! But most of all I don't want to forget you!" Iceland took hold of the little girl trying to comfort her. "You don't have to worry about now." "But….I don't want to forget all the fun times I've had with you! Emil, promise me that you'll never forget!" "I promise."_**

_You did not want to die. Never forget._

**_"Emil…" The little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was on the verge of death with a dagger piercing her stomach. Iceland held her hand. He knew he couldn't save her from her fate. Yet it still tore him apart. They had been friends for years and he had started to grow feelings for her. But none of them could have predicted this. And yet here he was, trying hard not break into tears. The girl smiled at him. "It's ok Emil…..don't worry about me." She stopped coughing momentarily to cough up blood. "I'm so sorry." Iceland said. The girl pulled out something from her pocket: a picture. She gently put it his hands and cupped his face. Now breathing heavily, she said her final words to him. "Never forget."_**

_The remains of what we used to have were taken away with the softest squeeze._

**_Iceland gently closed her eyes shut as he clutched the picture." Ice…" Iceland looked up to see Norway, his hands covered in blood. "Go away…" Iceland said looking away. Norway's expression softened. "I had to do what was needed Ice. You have to remember why we can't get close to them." "I don't care. Now leave." Norway stood there for a few seconds before walking away. Once he was gone Ice brought her body up to his chest. _**

_How did I forget?_

**_"I'm so sorry…"_**

_How?_

"I never did learn her name Fin."

Finland, still slightly surprised at such a story, could only stare at Iceland.

"Ice….I had no idea."

"It's …." Iceland looked back at the picture and smiled slightly.

"I will never forget."

**A/N: Suckish ending is suckish. Ok so this is based on the song Himinninn er að hrynja, en stjörnurnar fara þér vel by Olafur Arnalds because he's Icelandic and it reminded me of Iceland. I tried to make it as meaningful as possible. Read and Review!**


End file.
